Beyond This Illusion
by Kati Scarlett
Summary: Layla is an open encyclopedia for information on demons. A case of murders has taken place in her hometown and the Winchesters need her help. Somehow through all of this, Dean and Layla fall in love... a very unstable love.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Her hands were tied together as were her legs. A gag had been placed in her mouth. She knew death was approaching and she embraced it. As long it saved Sam and Dean, nothing else mattered. Let this monster tear her to pieces. Skin her alive. It would hurt both the brothers in the end, but at least the world would survive another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One – Friends and Demons

Layla's hands moved swiftly along the keyboard of her laptop. A series of murders had occurred in the little town of Greensboro, Maryland. It was strange; the condition of the bodies. All were completely skinned and a black slimy substance covered there bodies. She was intrigued and she knew the Winchester brothers would be as well.

Dean paced back and forth as Sam read him the messages Layla Laramore had sent him.

"The bodies are completely skinned. Some black slimy substance is coating there bodies. I think it's a demon. I don't know what kind though. I hope this helps you guys."

Dean couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. Neither of the brothers had ever heard of such a thing. It certainly had them stumped just as much as Layla.

"Maybe we should have Layla tag along. She grew up in Greensboro. It could be helpful," Sam suggested. Sam knew Dean would object at first because he had feelings for Layla. He would never admit it though, at least not until she admitted her feelings towards him. She had gushed about him to Sam plenty of times, but he was sworn to secrecy.

Dean stopped in front dining room table and stared at Sam, eyebrow raised and a finger pointed at his brother. "You really think I'm going to put her in any danger. You are fucking crazy."

"Dean, I'm telling you she could be useful. She knows everything to know about demons. She knows everything about the area the murders are taking place at." Sam tried his hardest to persuade his brother, much like all the other times.

"If she gets hurt, I'm going to kill you."

Sam smiled at his achievement, "I promise she won't."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Layla heard her phone ring from the kitchen. She quickly removed the computer from her lap and rushed towards the kitchen.

She stared down at the caller-ID. Her heart began to flutter as she saw Dean's name flash across the screen.

Quickly, she pushed her feelings aside and answered the phone confidently, "Hey you!"

Layla's voice made feelings of lust and love rise within Dean, "Hey, sweetheart."

The words that flowed from his mouth made Layla very nervous. Of course she had had boyfriends before and she had been in love, but what she felt for Dean was much different. She admired his deep green eyes and the conceited way he carried himself. He thought he was the shit, but Layla found the trait to be very arousing coming from Dean. He was handsome, he had every right to act the way he did. She would never admit to Dean her feelings though. At least not until Dean admitted his feelings for her. She doubted he took any interest in her though.

"Sam and I think you should come along with us to investigate these murders. I mean, if you want. You can say no. I'll understand."

Layla had never been on a hunt before. All she knew was what she studied. She knew how to kill a demon and she knew how to exercise a person as well, but never wanted to be in the line of fire.

"…That makes me kind of nervous. I've never thought about dealing with a demon in person."

A soft sigh escaped Dean's lips, "You don't have to deal with the demon. I wouldn't let you anyway."

A smile spread across Layla's lips as Dean basically said he would protect her. She laughed softly, "Then why do I need to come?"

"Sam thinks since you are familiar with the area it could help us. Didn't you say weird things have been happening there every since you were a kid?"

Dean was going to make her think of memories she wanted to push as far away as possible. Her childhood and adolescence was anything but normal.

"Yeah. If it would help… I guess I'll come. You guys could stay at my place. I'm only an hour or two away from the town."

Sensual thoughts came to Dean's dirty mind as he thought about staying at Layla's home. There was no reason for it, but it was just how he thought about things. "That sounds great. We'll be there by seven."

"Alrighty. See you guys then. Bye Dean."

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

Gabriella suddenly became very nervous. She'd had a man she adored living with her for days and her best friend there to make fun of them both. One day Dean would find out her feelings toward him and I wouldn't feel so alone anymore. But until then, she had to play the friend card.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two – Hugs and Kisses

Sam and Dean approached Layla's front door as the rain poured down upon them.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Layla swung the door open with great force and began to yell about banging on the door until she realized it was just the Winchester boys.

"Ah!"She screamed and jumped into Sam's arms, hugging him tightly. "My best friend!"

Sam laughed nervously and sat her down gently, "No need to make Deany boy jealous now."

Both Layla and Dean shot the ballsy brother a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam mumbled as he pushed past Layla, escaping the pouring rain.

Dean didn't move though. He stood on the porch waiting for his welcome. She couldn't resist. Layla jumped up, swung her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, and buried her head in the nape of his neck. "I missed you."

Dean laughed as they both became soaked from the pouring rain. Even if he didn't like the rain, he was just enjoying the position he had been put in.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and slowly walked into the house carrying with Layla still in his arms.

Sam nearly choked on the water he was drinking as he saw the sight that lingered in front of him. Layla still had her head in his neck and Dean had the cheesiest smile upon his pale face.

"Well I'm glad you two are comfortable…" Sam mumbled rather loudly.

Sam and Dean didn't communicate much about each others personal relationships. Sam didn't want to hear about Dean's sex life. Dean didn't want to hear about Sam's sex life. They didn't want discuss each other's feelings. The only thing they would discuss was the issues occurring within heaven, hell, and the in-between.

Sam longed for that personal relationship with this brother though. He wanted to be able to discuss things like girls and how they were feelings. He was definitely the more sensitive brother. At one point in time, they had that relationship, but when they became hunters they both realized there were more important things to worry about.

Dean put Layla back on her feet and composed himself once more, "So, you have a nice place for somebody who lives by themselves."

And at that point footsteps came barreling down the stairs. A loud howl escaped the German Shepard's mouth along with a series of barks.

"Roscoe! Stop that barking!" Layla tapped the dog on his nose and he immediately became quiet. "Sorry guys. He's my guard dog. He's just doing his job." She sat on the floor where she was eye level with Roscoe and rubbed her nose against his. "You're my little baby. Yes. Yes, you are," she cooed the large canine.

Dean and Sam both stared at Layla like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was so sensitive to the world around her. She was so innocent. That was something neither of the Winchester brothers was used to. Innocence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three- I'm Drunk I Suppose

Sam stared at Dean and Layla as they sang to "Carry On My Wayward Son" in some local bar. It was obvious to anyone that they were both three sheets to the wind. Sam drank, but he knew better than to leave Dean all by himself. One would call Sam the protector.

"Guys, I think it's time we get going."

Layla walked over to Sam and placed herself on his lap sideways, "No mister! One more drink! Please!" She sang alone to the tune of the song. She planted a soft kiss on Sam's cheek. "Please…"

Sam quickly helped Layla up and off of him, playfully pushing her over to Dean who happily obliged and pulled her into his lap.

"Now, pretty little lady… how about you give me a kiss on the cheek?" Dean said with a sly attitude.

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued to sip on his beer.

"I'll give you more than just a kiss on the cheek," Layla whispered into Dean's ear.

Little did Layla know, Sam and about twenty other people could hear what she had said. A hand full of them were staring wide eyed while the other half were laughing hysterically.

"I really think it's time we leave," Sam suggested.

Dean and Layla agreed, though Sam knew Dean had other plans in mind for when they arrived back at Layla's house.

The whole entire walk back, Dean and Layla were whispering dirty thoughts to one another while Sam tried his hardest to block them out. That was until he saw a cloud of black being released from one of Layla's town house windows. It wasn't smoke but a demon traveling.

"Dean…" Sam hit Dean on the shoulder hard, "Dean! A demon just came from her house."

Layla's eyes grew wide, "My fucking dog!"

She wasn't paying any attention to the traffic coming or the suspicious people that hung around the corner. She let her legs carry her as far and as fast as she could go until she reached the steps to her home. Dean and Sam's footsteps barreling behind her. They were shouting at her, telling her to wait and not to go inside, but Layla wasn't thinking. She was too drunk to realize the danger she could be facing by entering the house.

Layla swung the door open and ran into the house. Roscoe's cage resided beside Layla's bed in the master bedroom and that is where she headed.

Luckily the demon had left and didn't return, but the dog wasn't so lucky. Roscoe lay on the bedroom floor with his throat ripped out. Blood stained her new eggshell carpet. That was the least of her worries though. Layla's thoughts ran back to her dog.

Dean was the first one to enter the room after Layla. He heard the loud cries of Layla and knew the dog had been murdered.

Sam stood at the doorway with his eyes wide. He didn't think the demon would kill her dog. This was surely a sign of things to come.

Layla rested her head on Roscoe's stomach as she cried and cried. There was nothing Dean or Sam could do. Dean went to go hug her and she pushed him away violently and screamed, "It's all your fucking fault! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't come here with your problems!"

Sam was astonished. He slowly tip-toed out of the room and went downstairs to make sure all of the doors and windows were locked and sealed with salt.

Dean, in all of his glory (and drunkenness) yelled, "You are just being a fucking bitch. You know that? I didn't want you to get involved anyway. It was Sam's idea. I didn't want your dog to die. I didn't want any part of you to get hurt."

All Layla could do was cry. The last thing she wanted to do was get into an argument with Dean.

Somehow Dean came to his senses, "I'm sorry." He walked over slowly, holding his arms out. "You aren't a bitch."

Layla stood up and crashed into Dean's arms. She wanted to be close to him; to have some comfort from somebody. "What am I going to do?"

"First things first, let's get Roscoe cleaned up."

"Where are we going to put him? I don't have a back yard."

"You have a big, built in flower bed though. It's the best we can do for now."

"And my carpet?"

Dean took a moment to think about that question. "Sam and I will clean it up as best as we can, while you relax."

"I can't relax. My fucking dog had its throat ripped out!" More tears ran down Layla's face.

"Shhh…" Dean cooed her for what seemed like hours. He constantly rubbed her back and planted the occasional kiss on her forehead. "How about you start a bath? Sam and I will get everything done.

"Oh, okay," Layla mumbled in between sniffles.

Tonight was going to be a long night. Layla knew she wouldn't be able to sleep alone. She'd probably force the boys to sleep in the bed with her, like old times. She would sleep in the middle and curl up next to both of the brothers. Sam didn't enjoy it so much, being so close to his brother, but Dean certainly enjoyed Layla's company.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four- Re-Evaluating A Situation

Sam scrubbed the blood stain with bleach aggressively while Dean sat there waiting to use the Oxy Clean. Layla was in the bathroom taking a warm, soothing bath. She needed it. Her nerves were shot. All she could do was cry. Now she was truly alone. The one thing that kept her company and kept her safe was gone.

"You think it's our fault that demon came here?" Sam questioned.

"Want me to answer that honestly?" Dean took a short paused and breathed in deeply, "Yeah. It's definitely our fault."

"I should have listened to you."

"I'm the older one. You should always listen to me," Dean joked.

"I think I have more brains than you. You tend to let your ego get the best of you." Sam wasn't joking around. Dean was always so egotistical and he thought with his dick more than his brain.

"Don't start man."

Sam did as Dean pleased and didn't say one word. He continued to pour bleach on the stain in the middle of the floor and scrub his life away.

"Maybe we should leave." Dean suggested.

"Why? You know it'll just follow her because she knows stuff the demons want to know."

Dean just shook his head in agreement, "You're right. Maybe we should take her to Bobby's."

"I guess we could do that, but she is a college student. Do you think she'll be up for missing so much?" Sam always thought too much into things. He could never just go with the flow. The few times he did, big mistakes were made that cannot be taken back, like drinking blood from a demon.

At that moment, Layla walked into the bedroom adjourned in a red, Asian styled robe. Sam of course, kept on scrubbing the carpet. He felt like he would make her feel violated because they had such a close friendship.

Dean on the other hand couldn't help himself from staring. He allowed his eyes to wonder up Layla's long, toned legs until they met the bottom hem of her robe. It barely covered her rear or the front area of her. Dean's eyes then focused in on her face.

He earned a soft chuckle from Layla because she knew what he was thinking. She'd be thinking the same thing if she saw him half naked as well. The last time she saw him in a situation like that, Sam had to smack her because she would have drooled all over herself. That's what Dean did to her. His body did him no justice. His chiseled abdomen and well-toned biceps… she couldn't complain. He was a women's wet dream.

Layla and Dean tore themselves away from their thoughts at the same time. Dean was embarrassed. The heat rose in his face and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"You know, you're cute when you blush," Layla blurted out.

"Uh…" Dean faked a cough, "Thanks."

Sam stood up quickly, "I think I'm going to get something to drink." He hurried out of the room and soon enough Layla approached Dean's crouching body.

She stood so close to Dean that when he looked up he saw her lace, black panties. He quickly tore his gaze away and brought it up to her reddened face.

Layla crouched down next to Dean. "I have to tell you something. Promise you won't get mad?"

"I could never be mad at you Lala," he smiled softly.

"I knew that demon was coming." She swallowed the rising bile in her throat.

"You knew the demon was coming and you didn't do anything about it?" Dean was confused. Surely if he knew something like this would happen, he would have stayed home. He would have been prepared to fight, but then he thought deeper into the situation. Layla was probably scared and wouldn't know how to protect herself.

"Chuck told me."

"Chuck Shurley, the prophet? How did you get connected with him?" Now Dean was curious and slightly jealous. He knew Layla's taste in men and Chuck Shurley was not it.

"He had gotten in touch with me when he wrote me into one of his stories. He told me God told him to warn me." Layla said in all seriousness.

"So you left your house to get drunk knowing what would happen and yelled at me when your dog died? That's really fucked up that you would blame me." Heat rose up in Dean's face once more, but this time it was because he was angry.

Tear welled up in Layla's eyes, "I don't want to argue. Chuck didn't say anything about it killing my dog and I didn't want you two to have a rough first night. I'm sorry. Please, don't get mad at me." She pleaded.

Dean sighed loudly, "I can't ever stay mad at you. You're lucky. I could stay mad at Sam for days."

Layla stifled a laugh as she stood up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and an over-sized Dawn of the Dead tee-shirt. She had no shame at all as faced the wall and stripped herself of the robe. Dean's eyes got wide and he continued to stare as she pulled the sweat pants up over her firm behind. Then she slid the black shirt over her head. The dimples on her lower back were more apparent when she lifted her arms and arched her back.

Layla knew Dean was eyeing her up and she could really care less. If it were Sam she would probably kick him in the balls and tell him to fuck off, but that was only because her and Sam were just friends; best friends.

As she turned around, Dean turned his head quickly and pretended to scrub the stain on the carpet more.

"I know you better than that Mr. Winchester," Layla teased.

Dean just shook his head and chuckled. Layla was surely a tease. At the bar she was telling me things she wanted to do to me. That could have just been because we were drunk. Hell, we still were, but I suppose the whole 'dog being slaughtered thing' snapped everybody out of their drunken state of mind. Then there were times when she'd cuddle up to him and hold his hand. Every since they were kids she teased him. Dean was never nervous or scared to approached a girl, but Layla was different. She was innocent and fragile. If he made a mistake and got Layla hurt, he would never forgive himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Beating Hearts Grow But Never Die

A few hours past and everybody began to sober up. The red flashing numbers were torturing Layla. The clock read three-thirty. She tried her hardest to fall asleep even if it was just for a few minutes, but it was no use. There was no way she was going to fall asleep alone in her big bed.

Layla quickly made her way out of bed and upstairs to the third story of the town house. She wasn't sure which room Dean had chosen out of the two. She slowly opened the door to the left and realized Sam was sleeping silently on the pull-out couch. Obviously Dean would be in the second room and Layla hoped he would be awake. She needed somebody to talk to.

She slowly crept into the room he resided in and to her surprise, he was sound asleep as well. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she decided to just curl up in bed with him. Waking him up was the last of her worries, but she hoped she wouldn't make Dean mad.

As Layla crawled up the right side of the bed, Dean turned over and held his arm out, "I knew you'd be up here sooner or later." Layla made her way into Dean's warm embrace and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I can't sleep Dean. I can't even close my eyes. I can still smell Roscoe. I just can't stay in that room by myself." Once more, Layla had to force back tears.

"It'll be okay babe. I promise." Dean buried his head in the nape of Layla's neck; taking in the scent of vanilla and Shea butter.

"Babe? That's a new one." Layla chuckled softly. "But I like it."

Dean wasn't thinking and began to spill everything that he tried so hard to retain. "I wish I could call you that all of the time Lala."

Layla lay in his arms, more confused than ever. Was he really saying this? Maybe he was still slightly drunk or maybe he was just really tired.

"You are just tired Dean." She said as she brought the covers up and over her cold body.

"I am tired, but I know what I'm saying."

Layla's heart began to race. _Oh my God. Oh my God. _That was the only thought running through her mind. Dean wasn't lying. Dean had feelings for her. Now she had to keep her end of the promise, but God she didn't want to. She was frightened.

"Are you saying you like me more than just friends? Is that what you're saying cause I never expected this to come from the Dean Winchester. Never, ever, ever."

Layla received a laugh from Dean, but he soon became serious again. "I want to be the one to protect you; to keep you safe."

"Then why don't you?"

"W-what?" Layla had never heard Dean stutter. She had to admit, it was the cutest thing she had ever heard escape his luscious lips.

"I've always wanted you to be that somebody. I promised myself I wouldn't say anything until you did and now you are, so now I am." Layla said very quickly, earning a confused look from Dean.

"So I'm not breaking my macho appearance for nothing?"

Layla smiled innocently, "No."

"Good because I want to be with you. Not just next to you, but be somebody who can be called yours."

"You are basically saying you want to be my boyfriend, right?" She knew why Dean was beating around the bush. He didn't want to make this moment cliché. He wanted to make sure what he said didn't make him sound like some bozo.

"Ugh. I didn't want to say it like that, but yes. Boyfriend or whatever you want to call it."

Layla leaned in planting a soft kiss on his tender lips. She had longed for this so long and now she finally had it right in her grasp. Sam would surely be surprised and so would Layla's parents. Everybody knew her feelings for Dean and now they were finally together.

Dean forced his weight onto her and pushed Layla on her back. He looked down onto Layla, holding himself up with his hands on each side of her.

Layla grabbed Dean by his neck and pulled his head back down so their lips would meet together once more. This time the kiss held so much more passion and lust. Dean quickly grew aroused and Layla couldn't help but giggle as she felt him on her thigh; his boxers were thin, very thin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Just Want To Put My Love In You

Clothes were scattered throughout the whole entire room. A shirt here… some pants there. By the end of the night, every wall in that room would be christened.

Layla sat on top of Dean; their groins pressed together. He was longing for her to say when but she kept on teasing him. She'd grind up against him a few times then sit back in the position she was before. Her cold finger tips would run up and down his abdomen, causing him to shiver. Dean wanted her more than he'd had ever wanted anything. He couldn't take it any longer.

Dean grabbed a hold of Layla's hips and lifted her up just a bit and thrust himself into her as hard as he could. He had no consideration for Layla. She was teasing him and it wasn't fair. It was Dean's turn to have a little fun.

Layla let out a loud moan and suddenly realized Sam was still in the other room. Dean took his hand and pinned it against her mouth aggressively. This only aroused her more; this time she arched her back.

The heat rose between the two of them and at any moment they could explode. Dean pushed her up and off of him and quickly jumped off the bed. He scooped her up in his arms then pinned her against one of the walls.

Dean continued to pound into her as she bucked her hips up to pull him in deeper.

"Oh, please Dean, please go."

"Oh," he mocked me. "I'm only getting started."

How could he possibly just be getting started? Layla was ready and couldn't fathom holding it in anymore.

"Please, I can't do it anymore." She moaned in his ear.

Dean finally took the hint and pumped into her harder than the last two times and within seconds they had both reached their climax.

Sweat was pouring down each of their bodies; each of them panting heavily. Layla felt like she could sleep for days. Dean felt like he was in heaven.

Dean carried Layla back over to the bed and laid her down gently, "Are you alright?"

Layla smiled, still in a daze, "I feel amazing."

"I have that effect on people," Dean joked.

Dean pulled the covers up and over Layla's bare body as she cuddled up next to his pillow. She quickly fell into a deep sleep; nothing and nobody would wake her up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: My Virgin Ears

Dean walked quickly down the staircase while attempting not to make anymore noise. He felt good. He had told the girl he loved his feelings and then got his frustrations out in a session of love making. Now Dean wasn't usually a 'love making' kind of guy. He was more the 'fuck em and leave' kind of guy. Everything had turned around though and Dean knew he was a changed man.

Sam had heard everything from the moans to the pounding against the wall. Needless to say he wasn't sleeping. As soon as he heard the door adjacent to his open, he slowly followed. He had some interrogating to do.

As Dean finished rinsing his face off, he looked up into the mirror to see no one other than Sam staring at him with a confused look in his eyes.

"Man, what did you do?" A long pause followed the question. "I mean, not what did you do, but why did you do it?"

"Oh, your poor virgin ears. Now why does it matter so much to you?" Dean raised his eyebrow. Surely he was confused. Granted, Layla and Dean may have been a little loud, it still wasn't Sam's place to ask such questions.

Sam scratched his head and pondered for a moment; how would he say this without sounding like he liked Layla too much? "She's my friend and I know how fragile she is. You must have picked the most vulnerable time for that to happen."

Dean was slowly becoming pissed off, "Are you trying to say I used her because that wasn't the case, so stop being a douche bag and assuming shit."

"Don't call me a douche bag you bitch."

"I'm not the bitch. You're the bitch. How many times do I have to tell you Sammy? You're the bitch and everybody's bitch."

Sam shoved Dean into the sink and the fight started.

By the time Layla put her clothes back on and ran downstairs, Sam had Dean by the collar of his shirt, yelling, "Why did you do that? Why?"

"Because I told her I loved her you fucking idiot! Happy? Can you let me the hell go now?"

"You choose a perfect time to tell her man; right after some demon invades her home and kills her dog. I can't believe you would lay all of this on her at once." Sam spoke loudly, but did not yell.

Dean on the other hand didn't care. He was pissed and Sam having him pinned to the floor didn't help that matter at all. "Why do you care so much? Let me guess, you're in love with her now too!"

Sam let go of Dean's collar quickly and changed the subject as quickly and as best as he could, "No, I don't… no. I just, uh, get worried about her."

Layla stood at the entrance of the master bathroom. She didn't say one word, she just listened. Once Sam made up the poor excuse he did, she knew something was up. Sam wouldn't just start a fight with his brother over nothing.

_What if Sam really does love me more than he should? _Layla thought to herself. It was certainly possible. They were the closest of friend. They told each other secrets and shared everything. Whenever Dean was an asshole, Sam was always there to comfort her. He'd give her a tight hug and tell her everything would be okay and that Dean really did care about her.

"Are you two going to stop?" Layla finally spoke up. "I can't fall asleep because of my damn dog, then I finally try harder and you guys wake me up with your bickering."

"I'm sorry," both of the Winchester boys said in unison.

"It's fine. Dean can you come back to bed, please?" She pleaded, longing to be near him once more.

"Sure thing, babe."

Dean quietly walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. That was it. The brothers didn't apologize to each other. They just went their separate ways as usual.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: My Charade is the Event of the Season

Sam sat on the black leather couch reviewing everything that he had just done to Dean. Did Dean deserve it? No. Was it Sam's place to interrogate Dean? No. Was Sam jealous that Dean and Layla were finally together? Oh, you can bet on that one.

Sam's feelings for Layla hadn't risen overnight. They had been forming inside of him for some time now, and the moment he thought he could beat Dean to the punch, the chance was taken away. Sam felt guilty because of the feelings he held so deeply for Layla. He knew she was in love with Dean. He knew Dean was in love with Layla.

Sam knew eventually Layla would confront him. He had noticed the look on her face when he came up with the lame excuse of just being worried about her. Layla knew Sam understood she could take care of herself and if she wanted to have sex with Dean, then it was her own decision.

Sam heard quiet footsteps coming down the final set of steps and as he looked up he saw Layla wrapped in a big, red comforter. She had a look in her eyes, a very curious look.

When she finally placed her feet on the hardwood floor, she scuffed over to the couch where Sam sat. As she sat down Sam became very nervous. He didn't know what she would tell her. He could tell her the truth, but that could cause trouble. He could lie to her, but that could also cause trouble. Surely, Layla would know he was lying and carry a grudge for a few days which would just kill Sam inside.

"Sam…" Layla just shook her head slowly. "I know why, so I'm not even gonna ask. I just wish you would have told me some time ago."

"What difference would it have made? You are in love with Dean and I accept that. I accepted that a long time ago." Sam leaned back on the couch, placing his arms on the upper ledge.

"You know there were times when I had given up on Dean. You had a chance Sammy. You really did."

"And I don't now? It sounds like you have feelings for me too and just don't want to admit it."

Sam was becoming cocky, something Layla didn't like to see coming from him.

"No Sam. You don't. I have Dean now. I couldn't be happier. I thought you'd see that. You are the only one I told and here you are thinking you can steal me from your own brother."

"I'm not trying to steal you from my brother. I just want to know if you have feelings for me." Sam was beginning to strain his words as he fought back tears.

Layla grew silent for quite sometime now and Sam was confused as to what was wrong. That's when he heard water running. Had Dean come downstairs? He didn't hear any footsteps. _Oh, great_, he thought.

"Sometimes just turned on my kitchen sink Sam…" She mumbled, a look of shear terror in her eyes.

That's when a loud banging came from the upstairs bedroom. The lights flickered and every door in the hour began opening and shutting quite violently.

"Dean!" Both, Layla and Sam yelled in unison.

Layla bolted up the stairs after Dean while Sam chased after her.

"Layla! Stop! Dean can take care of himself! Layla! No!" Sam caught a hold of her tee-shirt and pulled down a set of steps. He didn't intentionally mean to hurt her, but she was putting herself in harms way.

Not long after Dean's footsteps came barreling down the stairs, "Get out! I got the car keys, get out!"


End file.
